Lust
by SSjwave
Summary: Sequel to Anger


8 years later

Olivia Benson, best detective of the 1-6, was best friends with Elliot Stabler and had a girlfriend that she loved. She had all of that until it was gone. _She Hit Alex_. Olivia Benson a officer sworn to protect _hit Alex_ all those years ago.

When Olivia left her and Alex's apartment she went to find Elliot the next morning. She found him sitting at his desk working on paperwork. She told him what a pieces of shit he was and hoped he rot in hell and punched him in the face. they fought. In the end Olivia won. She broke Elliot's nose and cracked a few ribs and dislocated his shoulder. Olivia sprained her wrist, had a black eye and cracked a few ribs as well.

Olivia Benson moved to Washington,DC. She meet an old friend Abbie Carmichael. they started talking again and soon started to date. They had been together for about 4 years. Olivia went to consoling to control her anger and never saw Alex and made sure Alex could not find her.

Alex still worked as an A.D.A for SVU, and still wanted to talk to Olivia. It was like Olivia didn't existed. Like she was wiped of the earth. Alex had become the D.A about after 8 months the day Olivia left. Alex and Elliot still talked but were still on thin ice. Alex and Elliot never slept together after that night. After Olivia walked in on _he_r and _him_. Alex couldn't even look at Olivia. Olivia's face was broken into pieces.

they never thought they would cross paths again until one day.

Alex and Elliot and the gang had to fly up to Washington for a case. They all walked into the station and saw her. Olivia Benson had become Captain Benson. Olivia was talking to Abbie in her office telling her how much she loved her and that she wanted to marry her one day. Abbie still was cautious with the relationship after what happened to her in college. Abbie was raped in college. At first she wanted to die then over the years she suppressed her feelings and never talked about it. She only told on person what happened and that person was Olivia Benson. Olivia was mad but not to the point she would hurt Abbie. Olivia was shocked and outraged someone would hurt Abbie that way.

The Gang knocked on the office and waited

"Come in" Olivia said.

Alex, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Casey walked in her office. Olivia's office was a lot bigger than Cragen's office. Olivia's desk was large and made out of oak.

They all sat down and waited.

"Well it looks like your busy so ill catch up on some paper work. Love you Liv" Abbie said as she kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Good bye my love" Olivia Said, as Abbie walked out the door.

Olivia turned her attention to the people in front of her.

"So what can i do for you today". Olivia said

"Liv that's all you have to say to us." Elliot said as he finally had the courage to speak

Olivia glared at him before speaking

"Elliot shut the fuck up or get your ass out of my office. i may be a little older but i can still kick you ass or have you forgotten our fight we had all those years ago."

"Liv whats happened to you." Casey said.

"I have seen the world in black and white, Right and wrong. but here i though i had people who had my back, people i could trust but i was wrong. I fell in love and I'm happy."

Liv...um can i talk to you alone please." Alex said.

Olivia looked at Alex with such anger and yet so much guilt. she was at a stand sill with her own feelings.

"Alex...you know what what the hell OK lets go.

"oh and talk to Detective Forest outside he will help you." Olivia said as she walked out the door with Alex and into the crib.

Olivia started first

"I hit you.. I punched you in the face over and over again until i felt satisfied. I'm sorry, there i said it. Ive been going to consoling and getting help. if you came here to tell me your reporting me or filling a complaint or try to get in my pants i don't care, and for the pants part FUCK NO! i love Abbie."

"Oh and if your wondering i have never hit her nor will i hit her in the future."

Alex looked at Olivia, this was not the same Olivia she fell in love with all those years ago. She looked cold and distant and just looked plain tired.

"Liv you hurt me and that cannot not be taken back. what i am trying to say is i want to start again, a new beginning i want you to propose to me like you were going to. I want to have your babies and make love to you again. so what do you say Liv lets try again.

"No"

Olivia walked out leaving a stunned and saddened Alex.


End file.
